Coming Home
by Megwill
Summary: "There's someone I've been missing and I think that they could be the better half of me...they're in the wrong place trying to make it right...I've been waiting for him for sooo long. The fight for him is all I've ever known." -OneRepublic


For our troops - my family and friends - stay safe, come home soon, and see ya later...

* * *

><p>Brennan and Daisy sat in one of the airports many small restaurants. Their flight back from Maluku had mainly been spent sleeping. Both women now downed coffee chatting over what may be of the Jeffersonian and Cam almost losing her job. Though, the caffeine didn't seem to do the trick not today anyway.<p>

Daisy wasn't hyper and Brennan was too tired to hear half of what she said. Suddenly, both women noticed everyone in the airport was starting to stand up. Time seemed to be put on pause and everyone started to applause the men and women that walked through the terminal. Slowly smiles crept onto some of their worn faces, so young yet so old.

Brennan saw a young girl in her twenties run up to one of the men in fatigues and wrap her arms around his neck as she jumped into his arms-he was home. _He was home._ Daisy heard a little girl around five speak up "Mommy look it's Daddy!" her little legs carried her full speed to him as she collided into a young man in fatigues.

Brennan's mind raced to Booth. He was coming home she wondered if he was he on his flight now? She imagined the huge carrier plane filled with many other men and women that someone here at home was missing so badly. A husband, wife, Aunt, Uncle, daughter, son, mother, father, cousins, Grandparents, friends…all were overseas and all were in the states.

Brennan watched as the little girl shrieked as her daddy picked her up tossing her in the air. He held her as if she were his life line. The young mother was crying and stood back as the father held his little girl-he hadn't seen her in a little over a year. Brennan saw the heart break not crush but breaking look in her young eyes. Recognized the familiar pain for she had seen it in the mirror, in her own eyes.

She didn't have a little girl or boy so she couldn't know how that military wife felt. Booth had talked to Brennan about having her in his SGLI before he left and she had told him no. That if anything should happen to him that Parker of course, and Rebecca should get everything. That specific talk at the diner made what was happening suddenly very real.

Though, she irrationally told him that nothing was going to happen. He would be fine. She knew anything could happen but she had to be strong, had to try and convince herself that he would be fine. She tried to embed that into his head and make it come true by reassuring him at the airport when they said 'see you later' not to be a hero. To not to be himself while away.

They were her own orders but it was Booth and he wasn't going to listen. She didn't believe in God or fate but she had found herself praying "Please Lord keep him safe, let him feel loved while he is away. Remind him that we are under the same sky and when it rains there it pours here. Just please God, please, please let him come home to me."

She had found when the ache in her breaking heart grew too strong, when nothing else worked-she prayed. Like anyone else you did everything in your power to make sure they came home to you again.

She later found that nothing had happened physically to Booth but learned what war did to people. It broke hearts not crushed but shattered them to pieces on the ground. It was like a glass falling onto marble and scattering dangerously across the floor. A crushed heart wasn't messy a broken one was. The word crushed meant compressed, broken meant beyond repair.

Brennan knew what it felt like to watch a loved one walk away while you stood behind. Knowing they were going into a dangerous place of hell and it would change them. It tore your insides out, made you want to throw-up, and physically made you shake. Though, with all of those emotions going on you had to remember to be strong for them, remember you aren't the one going over there-they will come home. One could break later alone in the car.

She and Daisy along with the rest of the airport became lost in the reunions that took place in front of them. Tears fell as loved one screamed and were reunited. Her mind wandered to him she ached to see him the wait was too much. It hadn't taken long to get perspective on the matter. She learned quickly that deployments were hard, long and taxing on ones heart, mind, and soul.

"Dr. Brennan was Agent Booth able to take leave early from Afghan?"

Brennan glanced at Daisy at the sound of his name being mentioned and nodded yes. She only wanted to see him, she was done bleeding inside she needed to see him. She starred at her coffee cup and smiled to herself, for she would have her reunion soon.

_Hello world hope you're listening  
>Forgive me if I'm young<br>For speaking out of turn  
>There's someone I've been missing<br>I think that they could be  
>The better half of me<br>They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
>But I'm tired of justifying<br>So I say you'll..._

She saw him the same time he saw her she walked quickly toward him and soon breaking into a jog, then running colliding into open arms. She couldn't fight the tears that sprang from her eyes. She had waited forever to embrace him and she didn't want to miss him tonight. She didn't fight the moment of truth in her life but embraced it wholeheartedly-she knew why people said that now. She also knew she loved him so she kissed him hard as tears fell like rain onto their lips. He smiled when they parted and tasting the salty water of her tears on her tongue.

_Come home  
>Come home<br>Cause I've been waiting for you  
>For so long<br>For so long  
>And right now there's a war between the vanities...<em>

She didn't fight the moment of truth in her life but embraced it whole heartedly-she knew why people said that now. She also knew she loved him, so she kissed him hard as tears fell like rain onto their lips. He smiled and her eyes sparkled into his when they parted for air.

_But all i see is you and me  
>The fight for you is all I've ever known<br>So come home  
><em>

_Oh..._

He could taste her salty tears on his lips and saw the desire – the need in her eyes. She had waited forever to simply hold him, to touch him. Now he was here and it was happening. Her heart had broken he could see it in her eyes. See through to her soul for she allowed him too. What he saw made him kiss her again he saw love starring back at him. The same kind of love that he had for her, she had discovered something in Maluku and what a discovery! Screw human kind and the apes. She now believed, no she knew transcendent and eternal existed.

_I get lost in the beauty  
>Of everything I see<br>The world ain't as half as bad  
>As they paint it to be<br>If all the sons  
>If all the daughters<br>Stopped to take it in  
>Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin<br>It might start now..Yeahh  
>Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud<br>Until then…_

She knew the world around her didn't or couldn't understand how she felt. Booth had caused her to pray, caused her to fall in love, caused her to believe. It needed to just be them tonight. Correction, it needed to just be them from now on.

_Come home  
>Come home<br>Cause I've been waiting for you  
>For so long<br>For so long  
>And right now there's a war between the vanities<br>But all I see is you and me  
>The fight for you is all I've ever known<br>Ever known  
>So come home<em>

She whispered the words as her arms lay wrapped around his neck and her head lay on his shoulder as she cried. "Booth, I don't want to miss you tonight." And she didn't. She didn't want to be apart a second longer than they had too. She wanted to be closer.

_Oh…_

_Everything I can't be_  
><em>Is everything you should be<em>  
><em>And that's why I need you here<em>  
><em>Everything I can't be<em>  
><em>Is everything you should be<em>  
><em>And that's why I need you here<em>  
><em>So hear this now...<em>

He tilted her chin up her teary eyed baby blue meeting his. "Oh? And why would that be Temperance?" she was surprised at the use of her first name.

"Do you have something you want to say?" he said it playfully as he kissed her neck. She stood like a statue. He's home, he's home and yes it's really happening. He is standing in front of you. She inhaled his scent as memories washed over her and tears fell down her cheeks leaving tracks. "Bones, say what's on your mind."

She inhaled a shaky breath and released it. She was physically shaking as she looked in his eyes scared to death, yet more alive than she had ever felt in her life. "I love you Booth."

_Come home  
>Come home<br>Cause I've been waiting for you  
>For so long<br>For so long  
>And right now there's a war between the vanities<br>But all I see is you and me  
>The fight for you is all I've ever known<br>Ever known  
>So come home<br>Come home…._

They made it to the lab to meet with everyone a little late that night. For tonight she didn't leave him standing alone in the rain while she took off in a cab. Tonight they shared a cab back to her place and enjoyed breaking the law again and again. Physics ha!

Life is short and time is ephemeral some laws are just made to be broken. That night two hearts were melted back together as one. Everything had been broken but the road to recovery seemed to be well on its way. Booth chuckle she may not have believed in God but she must have known him somehow for his name came up quite a few times that night. She smiled as they lay entangled together-this was so much better than an airport reunion.

* * *

><p><em>Please stay safe C, Paul, D, T, and A-everyone. Please Lord let them come home safe. I love you guys! I don't want you to go but I know it is what it is…time to pay the Piper huh C? Damn Piper ha and they speak of a three year pay freeze…stupid government. We all pray that doesn't go through ;) Seriously though, just come home to me safe…please. Hey C, remember this song "Paris to London to Colorado...please tell me what is there to complain about?" We will go riding when you get back ;) Until then...I will miss all of you! Okay-I got my venting out lol<br>_


End file.
